Which one is me?
by fantom fiction
Summary: A boy skunk named Sam goes to Elmore Jr. High and has doubts he'll make friends because of a disorder he has. I know this is Cliche! But read please. I know the pic on the cover is Pepe' Le pew from looney tunes, but I was too lazy to draw Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, new story time, for those who know nothing of who the glob I am, I am fantom fiction, a pancaking eating, churro chewing, syrup sipping, all around person of pure awesome!(Well, that's what I think.) So enough with the formalities, this is a story of an idea I had a few days ago, then I forgot it, then I remembered it again. So, hope you enjoy.**

It was an early morning, many people were asleep, except one person, a boy named Sam was sitting huddled in the corner of his room, he was scared, he had just moved from a nice little town located in Canada, one of the nicest places on earth, to a town called Elmore, where it was all just too unfamiliar. Sam was a skunk with thick black fur and one long white stripe running from his tail to the top of his head, and to the tip of his bangs, which reached the top of his eyes. He was wearing day clothes, a red jacket, and jeans.

"Sam? Honey? Are you ready for school?" His mom asked walking in.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, you're going to have to go to school." His mom answered back with a small scowl.

"Mom, what if someone finds out about my... _condition_." Sam said.

"Honestly Sam, as long as you don't make it obvious, no one will know." His mom said.

"Mom, how can't I make it obvious? It's a pretty obvious thing." Sam said.

"Well, you're going to school." His mom said, shutting the door. Sam just went back to fetal position, his life wasn't normal. Sure, he grew up in Canada, which in itself is pretty odd, but he had an extremely serious medical condition. It wasn't in his control, it was more a mental control. He had something called Dissociative Identity disorder, more commonly know as Multiple Personality disorder. Sam got out of the corner, and went downstairs. "Finally up, I see?" His mom said.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said.

"Don't give me that tone Sam, look, I'm sorry you have to go to school, considering the circumstances." His mom said.

"It's okay mom, if you want me to go, I will." Sam said. He hugged his mom, and left, he didn't have to take the bus, he only lived a few streets from the school. He stepped out of his warm house into the brisk winter air, he liked the winter season, it was always beautiful. He walked down the street, turned a corner and walked straight. He passed a street and saw a group of kids standing at a bus stop. 'Lazy people, what are ya gonna do about it.' Sam thought. He continued walking and before long, he had reached the school. He walked into the building and went to the office.

"Hello, you must be Sam." Principal Brown said.

"That's me." Sam said.

"Okay, here's your schedule, your locker number, and your mother told me about your condition, we will have the students informed by tomorrow." Brown said.

"Please don't tell anyone, I don't want to give anyone a reason to pick on me." Sam said.

"As you wish, but we will have the teachers informed at least, and we will inform them not to tell the students." Brown said.

"Thank you Principal brown." Sam said. He walked out of the office and went to his new locker. When he got there, he heard voices.

"And that's when we'll go to the bowling lanes, then..." One of the voices said. Sam walked up and they turned to him. One was a blue cat, the other was an orange gold fish.

"Who are you?" Gumball asked.

"S-Sam." Sam answered, he was a shy person.

"Hi Sam, I'm Gumball, this is my brother Darwin. You must be the new kid we're getting in our class." Gumball said.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said somewhat quietly.

"Hey, do you want to come with us to the bowling lanes after school?" Gumball asked. This was the first time Sam ever got invited to anything.

"S-sure." Sam said.

"Cool, see ya in class." Gumball said. He and Darwin walked away.

'Hmm, first time someone talked to me without calling me freak.' Sam said. He opened his locker, and got his books and went to his first class.

"QUIET!" Yelled the shrill voice of Ms. Simeon, a monkey with a pink blouse. "Class, today we have a new student." She continued, Sam was thinking of her voice, he'd rather be listening to someone scraping their nails against a chalkboard. He snapped out of his trance when Ms. Simeon motioned him to come to the desk, so he walked over and faced the class, blushing like crazy. "This is Sam, I hope you will treat him with respect, if not, then I don't care. Sit down, NOW!" She said, Sam let out a small yelp and went to his seat.

"Okay class, today, we are having a POP QUIZ!" Ms. Simeon told the class with a look of utmost joy. She threw the tests into the air, and each student caught at least one. Sam started his.

"Man, this is... easy." Sam said, his voice changing when he said easy, he shook his head. "No Chester, you can't take over, I want to do this on my own." Sam said to himself, his voice changed again. "Please, this page is screaming to be quenched with the thirst of knowledge." He said. He shook his head again. "No, Chester." Sam said. Chester was one of his personalities, when Chester was about, he would be able to complete any academic puzzle or quiz.

"Three minutes left." Ms. Simeon said.

"Fine Chester, you can do this." Sam said. "Oh, grateful joy Samuel, I will have this done in... now." Chester said.(I will be calling each personalities by their names.) Chester had finished. Sam then laid it on the corner of his desk and put his head down. He listened to the voices in his head, he heard Chester boasting to the others about what he had done.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" Ms. Simeon yelled in Sam's ear. Sam raised his head, half of the class was filing out of the class, some snickering at him. Sam sighed, and went to his next class, P.E.

**Hope you liked it. Please review, PM me, give me suggestions, whatever it is you could possibly need. Again, please review and have a nice day, Till next time all._  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, to the wheel of fortune! *Whispers can be heard* Oh, not wheel of fortune? Fine, welcome back to Which one is me, sorry it took so long, but I hope you like it.**

Sam walked down the hall to the Gym, as he was walking, someone rushed up behind him.

"Hey Sam, glad I caught up with you." Gumball said coming up to him.

"Hey... Gumball was it?" Sam said.

"Yeah, so, you got Gym next, huh?" Gumball said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Me too, Darwin has to go to science. It's going to be a hard class for him though, they have to dissect a fish." Gumball said. They both walked through the door of the Gym and saw the Gym teacher.

"Class, today, we are doing the Financial Acquiring Racing Test, or F.A.R.T." The teacher said earning some laughs. "Why are you guys laughing? A F.A.R.T is no laughing matter, they are hard, and will cause some physical pain. They are the toughest things since the Training of Underage Racing Dominance." The teacher said.

"You mean, T.U.R.D?" A student said, the class burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing! Let's just get on with our F.A.R.T." The kids chuckled again. "So, you will run to the balance beam, run across it, no walking or stopping to catch your balance, then go over to the ropes, climb it to the top and back down, then sprint over to the monkey bars and do two laps on it." The teacher said.

"How do we do laps?" A student asked.

"Go to the end, then go back to the beginning, that's one. After that, you will run to the high jump station, and you will have to jump over it, if you touch the bar, you will have to do it again. Then, you will finish by running up the giant set of stairs we put on the football field, and you will have to do it to the Rocky theme." The teacher said. "Now go line up."

The kids went to the start line, and they got into positions, Sam was having some troubles. He could feel one of his personalities pushing itself to the surface.

"N-no Hogan, you can't do this." Sam said trying with all of his might to keep himself from being taken over.

"C'mon Sammy, you know you need my help, after all, who else would be willing to do your F.A.R.T for you?" Hogan, Sam's athletic personality, said.

"I do, but I already let Chester help me and-" Sam was cut off.

"Which shows favoritism, let me do this, you know I'll end up winning this conversation anyways." Hogan said, Sam sighed. He then allowed Hogan to take over, Sam got a competitive look on his face.

"Ready? GO!" The gym teacher yelled. The class took off, Sam(or Hogan, whichever) was in the lead. He ran to the balance beams, jumped, front-flipped, and landed on it, he then continued running along it and flipped off of it at the end, leaving kids with a shocked expression. He then ran to the ropes, and jumped up and heaved himself to the top, and slid down, and ran to the monkey bars, he hopped up, and went to the end, went back to the beginning, and repeated it.

He then ran over to a giant pad with a bar over it(Those who do track know what this is) and flipped over it, landing on the pad and ran outside and ran straight up the giant set of stairs, the Rocky theme playing as he ran up, he reached the top and threw his hands in the air and hopped up and down.

"That was awesome!" Hogan shouted in Sam's head, he had regained control of himself.

"Thanks Hogan, I guess." Sam said, he felt tired, his arms already ached and his legs were killing him, but he was breathing normally like he hadn't run that far, he walked back down the steps, and went into the Gym, passing the teacher who had a stunned look. Sam went to the bench and sat down. A few minutes later, Gumball had walked over to him out of breath.

"Dude... that... was... hard." Gumball said between breaths.

"It wasn't that hard." Sam said.

"Not that- where are you from that gives you this energy?" Gumball asked quickly gaining his breath back.

"I don't have a lot of energy, and to answer, I'm from Canada." Sam said.

"Ick, the town of Justin Bieber, is he famous over there?" Gumball asked.

"Actually, at Canada's Grey Cup Halftime show, he performed a song and a lot of people booed him." Sam said(I'm not even kidding, look it up, On a website I found, it said people even booed when they announced his name.)

"I'm glad to hear that." Gumball said, they shared a laugh.

"Yo, Armenson, get over here." The teacher called to Sam. Sam hated being referred to his last name.

"Yeah?" Sam asked getting to the teacher.

"Are you on steroids?" The teacher asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean, how would you have done that if you weren't on steroids?" The teacher asked.

"Has Principal Brown told you of my condition yet?" Sam asked, the teacher nodded. "Well, that was my athletic personality taking over." Sam said.

"Hmm, I'll still have to have you tested, I'll call you in when I talk to Principal Brown about it." The teacher said, Sam walked back to Gumball.

"What condition do you have?" Gumball asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I have great hearing, I heard something about a condition you have, what is it?" Gumball said.

"I'd rather not say, please stop asking me about it." Sam pleaded.

"Okay, but I'm going to figure it out." Gumball said. The bell rang, signaling the class to leave. Sam and Gumball walked out of the Gym, Gumball went one way to science, Sam went another way to Language arts.

**Hope you liked it, please review, suggest things, PM me, anything, have a nice day, and till next time all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyo! Okay, we have another chapter, that's good, so hope you like it, review or whatever, and I'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

Sam walked into the language arts classroom, got introduced to the class, and went to sit down. He sat by a banana guy with googly eyes on one side, and a ghost girl on the other side. He tried to pay attention, but the class was very boring, so he decided to talk with the voices in his head.

'Guys, could you shut up?' Sam thought.

'Sorry Samuel, it is impossible. Hogan is starting a riot.' Chester said.

'Hogan, stop.' Sam thought with an assertive voice.

'Sammy, be a little lenient, all I'm doin' is havin' some fun.' Hogan said. Then, by surprise, Sam sat up, he felt his control slip away. It was a trick, Hogan had planned it to get someone else to try it.

'Sean, not now! If you have any decency as a human being's crazy head voice, you will let me have my control back.' Sam thought.

'If you know me, I am not a decent head voice, now if you will excuse me, I've got some things to say.' Sean said in a voice with a Boston accent.

"Now, do you have any questions about the Italian renaissance?" Mrs. Simeon asked.(I know Sam had Mrs. Simeon's class already, but students can have the same teachers for class)

"Yeah, I have a question." Sean said in his Boston voice. "Can I have a signed autograph from John Locke?" The class laughed.

"What are you implying?" Mrs. Simeon said, her face growing redder and redder.

"I also want a picture of you and Adam and Eve, can you give me that?" Sean asked. The class laughed harder again.

"They didn't have cameras back then!" Mrs. Simeon yelled.

"And you would know, cause you were there." Sean said. He then picked up his stuff, and walked out of the classroom just as the bell rang, as he got into the hall, Sam got his control back.

'I hate you guys.' Sam thought.

'Hey, I just made you popular.' Sean said.

'Me too.' Hogan said.

'Why do you hate me Samuel? I only helped you on the test.' Chester said.

'STOP! Please, stop talking, you're giving me a headache.' Sam thought. They were right, they had made him popular, it just hasn't taken effect.

"Hey, Sam!" Darwin said from behind.

"Oh, hey Darwin." Sam said.

"I think me, you and Gumball have next class." Darwin said.

'Great, Darwin and Gumball will notice me change and it will be suspicious.' Sam thought, just then, a bunch of cheerleaders came by. One of them stopped, so all of them stopped. They were getting something out of a locker. Just then, Sam felt another change, it had caught him by surprise, so he wasn't able to stop it.

'Logan, don't, if you do, I'll-' Sam was cut off. He walked up to one of them and pulled her away from the crowd.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Logan said, he had a normal accent like Sam, but his voice was a little bit deeper.

"Um, fine." She answered.

"What's your name?" Logan asked.

"Charlotte, what's yours?" Charlotte asked.

"Sam." Logan said giving Sam credit. "How would you like to go get an ice-cream on Friday and we can get to know each-other better?"

"That sounds nice." Charlotte said. She then gave him her phone number and walked away. Sam then gained control back.

'Thanks Logan, I guess.' Sam thought. He turned around and saw Darwin staring.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What was that?" Darwin asked.

"I... guess I'm just that good." Sam said. He and Darwin walked toward the next class, Darwin staring at him the whole way. They met up with Gumball.

"Dude, Gumball, you'll never guess what just happened, Sam got a date with Charlotte." Darwin said.

"The cheer-leader?" Gumball asked. Sam showed him the phone number. "Nice, how did you do it?"

"I'm just that good I guess." Sam said. Gumball was still trying to figure out how Sam did it.

"Class, today I will teach you how to become one with the earth." Mr. Small said. He then leaned back and closed his eyes.

"That's just his way of tricking us, he's actually going to sleep." Darwin whispered to Sam. Sam nodded, he then laid his head down o converse with the others.

'Logan, you really had to do that?' Sam thought to him.

'Um, yeah, how could I resist not flirtin', it's in my nature bro.' Logan replied.

'But really, so far, Chester's the one that _physically_ helped.' Sam said.

'Hey, I got you a date, why don't I hear a thank you?' Logan said.

'Whatever, why can't you guys ever stop yourselves?' Sam asked.

'Well, Samuel, we are the voices in _your_ head, if you want us to stop, it would be possible, yet no one would listen to you.' Chester explained.

'Whatever. I'm done for now.' Sam said, he then sat up. Gumball and Darwin were conversing to each other.

"Well,we can go get ice cream after the bowling game, okay?" Gumball said.

"Fine." Darwin said. The bell rang, and they left for lunch. Sam got a pizza slice, and went and sat down with Gumball and Darwin, and when he did, Charlotte came and sat next to him.

"Hey Sam." Charlotte said flirtatiously. Once again, Sam was caught by surprise when Logan took control.

"Hey baby, we still on for Friday?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, you only asked me like an hour ago." Charlotte said chuckling.

"Yeah, well, what am I gonna do? I gotta make sure I stick with the prettiest girl here." Logan said.

"You're so sweet." Charlotte said blushing.

"Yeah, well, what am I gonna do?" Logan said. Charlotte laughed.

"Well, I gotta go meet up with the other girls, I'll see you tomorrow." Charlotte said. She walked away and Sam snapped back.

"Whoa. You have some skills." Darwin said. Gumball didn't say anything, he was thinking about something. In that day, Gumball had heard Sam talk in multiple voices, all of them different, and each one, he acted different.

"I have to go to the library, I'll be back." Gumball said. He ran to the library and went to the computers. He clicked the search bar and typed, Sam Armenson. He clicked 'search' and a bunch of medical files popped up, all with Sam's name on it. He clicked on one of them, and he read,

'Sam Douglas Armenson

Born: Aug, 13 2000

Sex: Male

Sam Armenson is a skunk, born from Michelle Armenson, from birth, he was into acting, or so his mother thought, by the age of eight, doctors had declared to her that Sam had Dissociative Identity disorder, more commonly known as, Multiple Personality disorder.'

That was as far as Gumball read, he exited out of the computer and rushed back to the cafeteria.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a second?" Gumball asked. Sam got up, ad walked with Gumball outside of the cafeteria.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sam asked.

"I know what condition you have, I found it on your files, how come you didn't tell me you had Multiple Personality disorder?" Gumball asked.

"Is that something _you_ would go around telling people? People would think I was crazy." Sam said. He then realized something. "Why were you looking at my files?"

"I thought something was up, so I thought about it, and went to the library to figure it out." Gumball said. "So, all those times, during P.E, getting Charlotte's phone number, that was a personality?"

"Yeah." Sam admitted. "The ones you met were Hogan during P.E when I did awesome on the F.A.R.T, Logan when I got the phone number, and Chester is the one that helped me pass the test. But I have a few more, Sean is the one who makes me funny, but that's all I'm willing to tell you right now, you're probably thinking I'm a freak anyways." Sam said.

"Freak? Dude, this might sound shallow, but I'm jealous, I would love to have someone do P.E for me, or test for me, or anything." Gumball said.

"Eh, it's worse than you think, they're always talking, it sucks." Sam said. "Promise me you won't tell." Sam pleaded.

"It's alright dude, I'm not going to tell anyone." Gumball said.

"Thanks dude." Sam said, they then walked back into the cafeteria.

**Bam! Longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoyed it, please review, and I will see you all next time, till next time all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back for more? Well, what kind of rookie author person thing would I be if I didn't give you another chapter? Read on.**

It was a week later, in the week that had passed, Sam had changed eight times. He had also gone out on his date _and_ was asked to go on another one, and his personalities were bugging him. So, at least one thing was good. Sam was sitting at his table with his mom eating dinner, they were eating Broccoli and salad.

"How was your day at school?" Sam's mom asked.

"Good." Sam said taking a bite out of his broccoli.

"That's good to hear. Do you have any friends yet?" She asked.

"Mom, I told you last week that I made friends." Sam said.

"Oh yeah, well, did you make any more?" She asked.

"No, not really, I'm just gonna stick with Gumball and Darwin." Sam said.

"Thinking of joining sports?" Sam's mom asked.

"Probably track or something." Sam said.

"That's good." Sam's mom said. They were left with a awkward silence.

"Well... I'm done, I'm going to go upstairs." Sam said. He took his plate to the sink, and went upstairs. He got in his room, sat on his bed, and turned on the T.V.

'Yo, Sammy, I hear your joining track. Maybe I could-' Hogan said.

'No Hogan, don't.' Sam thought to Hogan.

'C'mon, I just want to help.' Hogan said.

'No Hogan, you already helped me with my F.A.R.T and I felt bad, I wanted to do that.' Sam thought to Hogan.

'Psh, you know you want me to.' Logan said, and that's when it happened, Sam was taken control of again, and once again it was by surprise. But which one was it?

'Hey hey Sam.' Darren said with a deepish voice.

'God, no, Darren, don't.' Sam said, Darren was his trouble making personality.

'Don't what? I'm just going to step outside.' Darren said. Sam then walked to the window and opened it, and hopped out landing on his feet. He then ran toward the downtown area. He stopped by a news stand and put in a quarter, and took all of them, he then ran to a hardware store, ran in and swiped a glue gun. He then ran outside and went to a wall, glued the news papers over most of the wall and over a door.

'Darren, stop. You're going to get caught, and I'm gonna get blamed.' Sam said, Darren ignored him. He ran to the park, and put up caution tape he grabbed from a police station he passed and put it all around. Then, Sam blacked out, he couldn't watch anymore.

The next day, Sam woke up in his bed.

'I REALLY HATE YOU DARREN!' Sam said, his only reply was, 'Turn on the news.' Sam grabbed his remote, and turned on his T.V and switched to the news station.

"Today, there have been sightings of unusual graffiti," The news anchor said. "News papers were found all over walls, the park is raided with caution tape, and a school has skulls and other things painted on them, and there's more, but we just don't find it right to tell you all." The news anchor said.

'What did you do?' Sam asked.

'All I did was take a couple pieces of candy from the candy shop, the others I did too, but that's all I did when you were asleep.' Darren said. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of the most expensive candy in the candy store. He shook his head, snapping back to reality, he had to get ready for school, he put on his usual attire, his red jacket and jeans. He went downstairs and saw his mom at the door.

"I'll go get him." His mom said.

"Sa- oh, there you are, there's a boy at the door, your friend no doubt." His mom said.

"Hey Gumball." Sam said when he got to the door.

"Hey Sam, Darwin couldn't come, he had to get to swimming practice." Gumball said.

"Okay." Sam said. They walked out of the house and started toward school.

"So, did you see that thing on the news?" Gumball asked.

"What, that graffiti?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that was a pretty big thing wasn't it?" Gumball asked. "That wasn't you, was it?" Gumball asked.\

"Honestly?" Sam asked. Gumball nodded. "Yeah, it was."

"Dude, your personalities or whatever you call them, are getting _waaaay_ out of hand." Gumball said.

"Yeah, the doctors say it most likely won't go away." Sam said.

"Well, doctors are wrong all the time." Gumball said trying to assure Sam, but he wasn't sure himself.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sam said. They were nearing school.

"Hey, did anything traumatizing happen when you were little?" Gumball asked.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well, I went on the internet and googled the causes of MPD, and it says that it is caused when a person is traumatized so bad, that they just snap." Gumball said.

"Well, no, nothing happened that was traumatizing." Sam said. They were waking into the hall of the school to their lockers.

"Oh, well, that's all I could find about it." Gumball said. They opened their lockers.

"Yeah, it's very rare that it happens without a traumatizing event." Sam said.

"Hmm, can I try something?" Gumball asked.

"Depends, what are you going to try?" Sam asked. He turned to Gumball and he was holding out his homework, unfinished, Sam felt Chester bursting to get to it.

"If this works, my homework will be done by your personality." Gumball said. Sam was struggling to keep Chester under control, finally, Chester managed to come to the surface.

"Why my young fellow, if there is anything that bothers me, it is uncompleted homework, give it here." Chester said, Sam grabbed the homework and Chester did it in a matter of seconds. "Here you are, please, do take care about finishing your homework." Chester said, Sam then got his control back.

"That was a pretty cheap move you did there." Sam said.

"I was just testing, collecting data, you know?" Gumball said. Sam smirked.

'Hogan, if you could-" Sam thought.

'On it Sammy.' Hogan said, he then pushed to the surface and slapped Gumball with a super hard force that knocked Gumball to the ground. Sam immediately got his control back.

"Ow, what was that for?" Gumball said rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry, I was just testing, collecting data, you know?" Sam said with a smirk, Gumball smiled and chuckled, Sam helped him up and they walked to History class.

**Hope you liked it, please review, tell me what you thought, give me suggestions, PM me, suggest an OC to use, I don't care, do whatever, I will see you all next time, so, till next time all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, time for another chapter, sorry it took so long, but guess what, we have a surprise guest, a OC submitted by Lexboss, and also, the chapter idea was given to me by BlackAcez. So, enjoy! :)  
**

It was after school, Sam, Gumball, and Darwin were in Gumball's backyard playing "Dodge or dare."

"Dodge or dare! Roll the dice, pick a card." Gumball and Darwin yelled simultaneously. Gumball picked a card and gave it to Sam.

"Build a bottle rocket out of house-hold items, and launch it at the tree in the coolest way possible." Sam read aloud. He looked up at the two brothers in disbelief.

"You have to do it." Darwin said with a shrug. Sam looked around, and that's when he realized this was a perfect time to use his personalities as cheating.

'Chester, you can do this if you want.' Sam thought.

'Oh gracious joy! Thank you Samuel! I will not fail you!' Chester shouted happily. Chester took control, and immediately ran around grabbing items and of course a bottle, he then started building a small launchpad and set the bottle down. The launchpad looked like a real rocket launch place, the only difference was a pressurized air tank he had made with scraps of metal from the shed. The bottle rocket looked awesome, it was a bottle, but it had more scrap metal welded to it as a shell, and made the metal fins on it for good aerodynamics. It was painted acid green and silver.

"Whoa." Gumball and Darwin said.

"Now to see if it works." Sam said. He turned the knob to eight and released the air, and the rocket launched up, the wind blew it to the right, it flew, hit the satellite dish on a neighbors house which caused it to spin and came flying back and it missed the tree.

"Aww, you missed." Gumball groaned.

"Did I?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you did." Gumball said. Sam pointed to the left, the rocket had bounced off the fence, at an angle that sent it flying at the tree.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Darwin said. Gumball was standing there amazed. Then he laughed and they all high-fived. They sat down, Darwin did a dare, Gumball did a dare, and it continued like this for a while, they were never getting bored. But then, as Sam was picking up a card, he felt something, it was like he lost his control so fast, it was barely noticeable.

'Who is it this time?' Sam groaned in his head.

'Samuel, I believe it is Darren.' Chester said.

'Oh god, Darren. Don't you dare do anything.' Sam thought.

'Come on Sam, loosen up.' Darren said. He then picked up the card.

"Make a small bomb out of items in the yard, and blow it up." Darren read.

"That's a good one." Darwin said. Gumball was studying Sam, his voice had changed, it was another personality. Sam got up and walked to the shed, he got a tub of gas, a spark ignition, and metal. He went back out and welded a sphere out of the metal, made a small hole, poured the gas in, and ripped a string off of his shirt. He welded it into the hole, and used the spark ignition to light it.

"Stand back." Darren said. They all scooted back and stood behind the shed and watched it. The fuse had gone down some, and it was going to explode in a bit. In no less than five seconds, it exploded with a giant roar. The gas had blown out of the ball and the fire ignited it in mid air making what looked like a small light show.

"Whoa." Gumball and Darwin said. They walked back to the middle of the yard. "Wow." They said again.

"Let's get back to playing." Darren said. They sat down, and did more dares or dodges. "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back." Sam walked into the house. He looked around, and found what he was looking for, he went to the counter of the kitchen and picked up index cards. He grabbed a pen, and under control of Darren, wrote many different dares. He went back outside and sat down.

"That was fast." Darwin said.

"Yeah, oh, look over there!" Darren said. They looked left and Sam put the dares in the stack.

"Wow, that was pretty interesting." Gumball said looking back.

"Yeah, who knew a dog could do the with his ears?" Darwin said.

"Let's get back to playing." Darren said. They sat down, and Sam rolled the dice and picked a card that he had made. "Call everyone you see an idiot for a day."

"Let's do it! Wait, what?" Darwin asked. Gumball was now sure that it was a personality.

"Darwin, can you give me and _Sam_ a minute?" Gumball asked. Darwin got up, and went inside. "Dude, I know you're not Sam."

"And what if I'm not?" Darren asked.

"Well, you could get him in trouble." Gumball said.

"And what if I do?" Darren asked.

"Then no one would know about it and would blame Sam and what if they did?" Darren asked. All of a sudden, Sam got his control back, he was able to slip back when Darren was distracted.

"Whew, thanks Gumball." Sam said.

"Eh, no problem. Let's do something besides dodge or dare." Gumball said. Sam agreed, so they went inside and tried to think of what to do. When they went inside, they saw a girl standing there. Sam was staring, she was beautiful, she looked like Gumball's mom, but she was pink, she was wearing a black shirt and a dark blue skirt.

"Oh hey little brother, I was wondering where you were." She said.

"Oh, hey Lexy, back from granny Jojo's I see." Gumball said. Lexy was Gumball's sister.

"Who's he?" She asked. Sam was trying as hard as he could to keep Logan under control, but he failed miserably.

"I'm Sam, let me guess your name, is it, beautiful?" Logan asked her. Lexy giggled.

"If I had a nickle for every time someone's said that to me, I'd be rich." Lexy said.

"Well, if I had a nickle for every time I saw someone as pretty as you, I'd have five cents." Logan said. Lexy blushed and giggled again.

"Well, aren't you quite the charmer." Lexy said.

"Yeah, well." Logan said.

"Come on _Sam_ we were going somewhere, remember?" Gumball said, he dragged Sam out.

'_Call me'_ Logan mouthed to Lexy. When they got outside, Sam got control.

"Dude, I am soooo sorry, you know I wouldn't actually hit on your sister." Sam immediately apologized.

"Dude, it's fine. Come on, let's go to the amusement park." Gumball said. They then walked to the amusement park.

**Okay, not my best chapter, I will admit that, but HUGE thanks to BlackAcez for the idea of this chapter, and another HUGE thanks to Lexboss for suggesting the OC(BTW, for those who didn't understand who the OC is, It's Lexy) so anyways, please review, PM me, suggest an idea for the next chapter, and I'm sorry again if it took so long, till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LOOOOOOOOONG! So, now that we got the apologies out of the way, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and I'll see you at the bottom of the page.  
**

Sam woke up in his room, it was another week later, he looked over at his calender, his eyes got wide. He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, yelling all the way down to wake his mom. When he got in the living room, he saw all of the ornaments they had hung, they tree they had decorated, and the large pile of Christmas presents at the bottom of the tree. He ran over, super excited. He picked up the first box, it was the same as always, each box was for his personalities. His mom had started doing it because his changes happened so much, they were pretty much a part of the family. He opened the first one for Chester. It was an abacus.

"Oh joy!" Chester shouted, Christmas present openings was the only time he let his personalities take control willingly. He placed the abacus aside and Hogan took over, he received a forty-five pound dumb-bell.

"Yeah, a dumb-bell for a dumb-bell, my turn." Sam heard Sean say. Sean took control and opened the box to find a whoopie-cushion. "Sweet, another one, I lost the last thirteen." This time, Darren took over.

"A mug-shot? Another one?" Darren said. Logan took over this time.

"Sunglasses? Awesome." He said, this time, it was Sam's turn. He finally got his control back. He opened his to find a picture of his father, who had died when he was young. He looked up from the picture to his smiling mom. He started to smile, and gave her a hug. He thanked her and ran up to his room to put it next to his bed.

"Sam! Gumball's at the door!" His mom yelled from the living room. He ran downstairs and went to the door.

"Merry Christmas dude." Gumball said. He then held out a present.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." Sam said taking the gift. He opened it and found an envelope. "Oh, you, uh, shouldn't have." Sam said with a slight smile on his face. Gumball laughed.

"Open it dummy." Gumball said. Sam did as he was told and found fifty dollars.

"You shouldn't have!" Sam said with a huge smile.

"So, what did you forget to get me?" Gumball asked.

"The other half of your brain. No, but seriously, I did get you something." Sam said. He pulled out a big box and gave it to Gumball. He opened it and pulled out a slightly smaller box. He opened that one and pulled out another slightly smaller box. This continued for eight more boxes, and he finally ended up with a book.

"A book?" Gumball said looking up in disbelief.

"Open the book." Sam said with a chuckle. Gumball opened it and saw a hollowed space that held another small box. Gumball let out a groan and Sam laughed. Gumball opened that box and pulled out fifty dollars.

"Huh. That was anti-climactic." Gumball laughed. He had lost and gained fifty dollars, and vise versa for Sam. They laughed and turned around and started walking.

(**Authors note: Okay, stop reading, go to youtube and type in Trans Siberian Orchestra Christmas Eve Sarajevo, it will make the story better from here. And try to read a bit slowly**.)

They were walking down the street, looking around as people started to come out and start snowball fights with their friends. They continued walking and saw other smaller kids attempting to build a snowman. That's when, it happened. A snowball was fired and hit Gumball in the back. They turned and saw a group of bigger kids. They looked menacing. The leader smirked. A big one started to crack his knuckles in a threatening way. The other started forward as well, as another picked up a big pile of snow. Gumball and Sam turned and ran as fast as they could down the street, the kids following close behind. They made a left, a right, trying to make as many turns as they could to shake these kids off their tails. They took another let as the kids started throwing more and more snowballs at them. That's about when one of them hit Sam in the back. He fell hard and scrape his knee. The kids came up and surrounded him. Gumball was being held by two other kids. Sam was huddled on the ground.

"Man, look at this kid, he's weak. And since he ran, we'll beat him twice as hard." The leader said. They started closing the space, that's when Sam changed again. It was Hogan.

'I got this Sammy.' Hogan said. The biggest kid threw a punch. Sam opened his eyes and rolled to the left, the kid punched the ground and yelped in pain. He then stood and punched the guy in the face. The others advanced running at him, he flipped into the air, the guys smashing into each-other. He then fell and as the kids' face separated, Sam smashed them together again. They fell and Sam landed on the ground, kicking off of it and flipping, managing to grab the two holding Gumball by their faces and pushed them to the ground, he helped Gumball up and they ran away before they could get up again.

(**Authors note: If you read it right, the song should have been close to ending. Read on.**)

"Dude, that was awesome!" Gumball said, they had a fair amount of distance between them and the place they were previously.

"You said that like, eight times now." Sam said.

"That was awesome though!" Gumball said.

"Nine." Sam said. Gumball and him laughed.

"So, what are we gonna be doing today?" Gumball asked.

"Well, definitely not running, I'm tired." Sam said.

"Hmm, oh! It's Christmas, right?" Gumball said.

"Well, I would have to guess so." Sam said.

"Oh, funny." Gumball said sarcastically. "Seriously though, we should go and entertain some people, we're funny, you for different reasons, but yeah, we could do a comedy skit or something." Gumball said.

"That is a great idea." Sam said. They then walked toward the park where many people were. They were discussing a comedy act the whole way. When they got their, they went up on the stage that was used for town plays. They went to a stage crew person and paid him fifty bucks each to announce they were doing comedy.

"Hey everyone! These two kids are going to be doing a comedy act for those who want to listen." The guy said. At once, many people gathered around and Gumball and Sam were given microphones.

(Okay, every joke here will be about winter/snow/ice, so, enjoy)

"Hello everyone, I'm Sam, this is Gumball, we had the weirdest day today, these kids three times bigger than us chased us around and threatened to beat us up, they didn't though, they either had _cold_ feet, or I was just too fast for them." Sam said, the crowd chuckled.

"Yeah, yesterday was weird too, I was shoveling snow from my drive-way, and I went inside, and slipped on the front step. I went to the doctor, told him what happened, and he said, '_Icy_'." Gumball said. The crowd laughed again.

"Another weird thing, this woman came up to me, she was dressed like a-" Sam was interrupted.

"Whoa, don't go labeling people like that." Gumball said.

"What? I was gonna say she was dressed like a snow-man." Sam said. The crowd laughed. "So anyways, I said hi to her, cause I thought she would be jolly or whatever. But, she ignored me. As she passed me, I couldn't help but give her a glare, you know, cause I thought she would say hi. Seems she gave me the _cold shoulder_." Sam said. The crowd laughed.

"Dude, that was a pretty bad joke, I don't think even Santa would have laughed." Gumball said.

"Dude, that was _cold_." Sam said. The crowd laughed and they bowed. (**Okay, I will admit, those were some terrible, corny at best, jokes. Send me some, I'll use them in a later chapter.**) They walked off stage and went to Gumball's house. When they walked in, they saw Lexy sitting on the couch with her phone, probably chatting with friends. She looked up from her phone and smiled.

"Hey little brother and friend." Lexy said.

"Hey sis." Gumball said. They went over and sat on the couch.

"By the way, I got you this for Christmas." Lexy said. She held up a comb.

"Oh, thanks, you, shouldn't have." Gumball said with a fake smile. Meanwhile Sam was admiring Lexy's beauty. He loved the sight of her. "Right Sam?" Gumball said breaking Sam out of his state of thought.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"I said, we would go with Lexy to New Jersey, then I said, right Sam?" Gumball said.

"Oh, yeah, definitely." Sam said.

"Great, thanks guys, the trip starts on Thursday." Lexy said. She then got up and went to her room.

"So, zoning out again, huh?" Gumball asked Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Don't think I haven't noticed. You've been zoning out lately. And it always happens when we're around Lexy." Gumball said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam said.

"Okay, whatever." Gumball said rolling his eyes and smirking.

"Well, anyways, I gotta get home, see ya." Sam said, he got up and walked out of the house and to his own home to e greeted by his mom. They talked for a bit and then Sam went upstairs to lay in bed. He turned his head to see his clock, it was only 7:15 PM, but he somehow felt really tired, so he closed his eyes to sleep.

**Okay, may I say, LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! Hope you liked it, like I said earlier in the story, the jokes I used were very corny and lame, submit some jokes or puns and I will use them for another chapter. Please review, PM me, give me a suggestion for the next chapter, I don't care, and I will see you all next time, so, till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here's another chapter, very special surprise(well, not that special) a new personality of Sam's will be introduced, hope you enjoy, and I will see you at the bottom of the page.**

It was Thursday, Sam woke up to the alarming sound of his clock. He realized it was the day he would leave with Gumball and Lexy to New Jersey. He yawned and stretched and got up from his bed, he walked over to his closet and picked out a suit case that he could pack his stuff in. He settled on a big black suitcase so he could fit more things. He went over to his dresser and started grabbing clothes at random, but also making sure they were good to wear. He then went into his bathroom and grabbed his comb, his toothbrush, and some toothpaste. He packed those as well, but not before grooming himself. He then packed his picture of his dad and grabbed the bag and went downstairs.

"So, today's the big day, how long are you going to be gone again?" Sam's mom asked.

"Two weeks." Sam said nonchalantly.

"Okay, do you have your toothbrush?" His mom asked.

"Yeah mom." Sam said.

"Do you have your comb?" His mom said fixing the collar of his jacket.

"Yeah mom." Sam answered.

"Do you have clean underwear?" His mom asked.

"Mom!" Sam said embarrassed.

"I'm just kidding Sam." His mom laughed and rolled her eyes. She gave him a hug. "But I will miss you though." She said.

"You'll be fine without me mom." Sam said. They let go of each-other and Sam said goodbye and walked out of his house to Gumball's house. As he walked down the streets, he couldn't help but notice that the snow was starting to melt. He made it to the front step of Gumball's house just as they were coming out.

"Oh hey Sam." Gumball said.

"Hey Gumball." Sam said.

"Are you two ready?" Lexy said.

"Yeah." Sam and Gumball said together.

"Then let's go." Lexy said. They went to the street where a cab had just parked and they drove to the airport, Gumball and Sam were playing car games the whole way.

"I spy something, blue." Sam said.

"Is it me?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah. I spy something, pink." Sam said.

"Is it Lexy?" Gumball asked.

"You're good at this, I spy something blue." Sam said.

"Me." Gumball said.

"Nope, the sky." Sam said.

"Okay, let's pick another game." Gumball said.

"Hm, I know! There's one hundred bottles of soda on the wall, one hundred bottles of soda. Take one down, pass it around, ninety-nine bottles of soda on the wall." Sam said, Gumball joined in. The driver looked annoyed, Lexy was just looking out the window, and Gumball and Sam were singing the whole way.

"Take one down, pass it around, nineteen bottles of soda on the wall." Sam and Gumball said as they pulled up to the airport, the driver seemed quite excited to get them unloaded from the car, and even drove away before they could pay him. They walked into the airport and sat on a bench to wait for the plane flight to be called, which didn't take long, they were on the plane within five minutes. They sat in their seats and waited for the plane to start. Sam heard a message come through the intercom overhead.

"_Hello and welcome to the flight to New Jersey, we ask that you please turn off all electronics as we will be taking flight in a few minutes, please, do not hesitate to ask for service as our stewardess is here to serve. Please relax, we will take flight shortly._" The message ended and they felt the engines turn on. Sam started to hesitate, he had never been on a plane before, so to distract himself, he looked out the window, this was a mistake, when he looked out, he saw that they were moving, this was the point of no return. He then felt a violent lurch as the plane started rising into the air. He was now noticeably shaking, he should have thought this through.

"Dude, are you okay?" Gumball asked.

"Y-yeah, just never been on a plane before." Sam said. He looked around as people started to take their electronics out, it must have been okay to use now.

"Why don't you just listen to a bit of music. It will take your mind off of it." Lexy said from her seat. Sam nodded still shaking a bit, and took out his I-pod and looked though the song list. He settled on "Make total destroy" By Periphery. He turned it on full blast, leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes.

(This is Make total destroy by Periphery)

_Welcome to the truth; a life that's not your own._  
_Controlled by labor, printed paper and the corruptors of the world._

Sam realized that they were already hundreds of feet in the air, and he was calm, but when the thought came to him, he got nervous all over again.

_Synthetic lies collect our minds to the beast._  
_We've had the rug pulled from under our feet._  
_Media terrorists thrive on deceit,_  
_spoonfeeding bullsh*t served by elite societies harnessing fear as a weapon._

Gumball looked over to Sam and saw that he was no longer shaking, he smiled.

_The time has come for all to see,_  
_the man behind the curtain cast into disease. (into disease)_

_Take back the light._  
_It's a dangerous place we're headed for if we accept defeat._  
_Now we know it's a show they've been running from below._  
_Burn it down until the ground beneath the faulty entity is glistening_  
_under the wings of a golden era._  
_Listening to the hate they've created inside us, we grow._  
_As we reduce their religion to bones._  
_Yes, we reduce them all to bones._

Sam started to slip into a nice state of sleep. He was happy that he was finally relaxed.

_The time has come for all to see,_  
_the man behind the curtain writhe in self defeat. (defeat)_  
_When will the world seek truth within?_  
_The eye in silence grants the knowledge to begin. (to begin)_

He noticed that he was no longer feeling anything, he was about to fall asleep.

_Reverse what's lost awake the song within you._  
_Rejoice aloud. Let these words imbue._  
_Reverse what's lost awake the song within you._  
_Rejoice aloud. Let these words imbue._

He had fallen asleep, in his dream, he was the one performing the song he was listening to. He had just finished the last song. The crowd was cheering his name.

_Shape the future._  
_Sifting power back in the hands of the common man._  
_Give them hell for existence._  
_Pouring blood on the path they've set in stone,_  
_as we reclaim our position to the throne._  
_Yes, we reduce them all to bones!_

"Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam." The crowd cheered.

"Sam, Sam, Sam! Sam, wake up." Gumball was saying. Sam woke up looking around, he saw Gumball looking at him.

"What?" Sam said somewhat tiredly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"The stewardess asked if you wanted something from the cart, so we got you a packet of peanuts." Gumball said. He handed him the peanuts.

"Thanks." Sam said happily, he realized how hungry he was and ate the peanuts. He looked out the window and saw nothing but clouds. Some would enjoy the sight, but Sam instantly looked forward.

'Yo Sammy, scared?' Hogan said in Sam's head.

'No! Well, yeah, but it's just because it's my first time on a plane. All the movies I've seen, something happens. Like, Final destination, or the gremlins, or snakes on a plane.' Sam retorted back in his head.

'Well, Samuel, those are all based on fiction, it never really happened, and it won't. Actually, it would be very rare if it did.' Chester said.

'Well, that is true.' Sam thought. He then thought about how ridiculous it was that he was talking to voices in his head. He shook his head and tried to find another distraction. He settled on drawing, he grabbed his small bag and pulled out paper he was going to use to write down interesting facts on about New Jersey. That's when, he felt his control slip away, again.

'God, who is it now?!' Sam shouted in his head.

'It's me, Leon.' Leon said from inside his head. Leon was a personality that Sam's mom didn't know about, Leon was Sam's artistic personality, he was the reason Sam had passed advanced art class back in Canada. He didn't tell his mom because then she would go into more fussing of him making that personality up to cover his true skills.

'Why can't you just leave me alone for one day?' Sam thought to all of his personalities.

'Hey, don't think at us like that! We didn't do anything.' Sean said. The conversation was interrupted by Sam putting his pencil to his paper and starting to sketch swiftly. He was rapidly moving his pencil across the paper, making line after line after line, scribbling here, adding shade there. He was like a machine. Gumball looked over and saw what Sam was drawing, he was drawing a highly detailed sketch of a nice luscious green mountain with a single tree, and under the tree was a picnic basket, two people were running toward it, it looked amazing, and yet Sam was still scribbling on the page adding things.

"Wow, that looks amazing." Lexy said leaning over to see it.

"Thanks." Leon answered, his voice sounded exactly like Sam's, but just a little deeper, it was barely noticeable.

"Where did you learn to draw like that?" Lexy asked.

"I was self taught." Leon answered still scribbling. He finally finished and put it in the bag and took out another paper.

"Would you be able to draw me?" Lexy asked.

"Maybe." Leon answered with an unnoticeable smile. He was scribbling on the page again. He finished that one in a few minutes, it was a sunset on a ocean.

_"Attention, we will e landing in one hour, please feel free to move about the cabin now."_ an announcement said.

Sam put away his papers and his pencil, and leaned back in his chair gaining his control back. He sighed in hate toward his personalities, and leaned back and fell asleep once more.

_One hour later_

Sam woke up to the sound of wheels hitting ground. He looked out the window and saw that they had landed. He thanked God before getting up to get his stuff. He pulled down his suitcase and followed Gumball and Lexy out of the plane into the boarding hall and out into the New Jersey airport. They walked out into the middle of the room and went to the nearest exit. When they went outside, Sam saw a couple of old people that Gumball and Lexy were walking up to.

"Hi grandma, hi grandpa." Lexy said hugging them. Gumball hugged them too and the old couple who were apparently Gumball's and Lexy's grandparents turned to face Sam.

"And who is this young man?" The grandma said.

"Grandma Georgia, this is Sam, my friend." Gumball said.

"Nice to meet you young man." The grandpa said. He walked up and gave Sam a hand shake that ended up being just that, the man had started to violently shake Sam's arm up and down.

"Grandpa George, cut it out." Lexy said.

"Well, I just have a very strong grip. It's nice to meet you Sam, Gumball told us all about you over the phone." George said.

"Well, it's nice to know you already know about me, what exactly did he say?" Sam asked.

"Well, that you were a good person, and that you are really fun to hang out with." Georgia said.

"That's nice." Sam said elbowing Gumball in the ribs with a smirk. Gumball elbowed him back.

"You didn't tell me that we were visiting your Grandparents." Sam whispered to Gumball. George and Georgia had turned to talk to Lexy.

"Well, yeah, how did you think we got here? They paid for the tickets. Besides, Lexy did mention that we were going to visit our grandparents, you were just zoned out thinking about Lexy." Gumball said giggling.

"Shut up." Sam said. Gumball laughed.

"So, is everyone ready to go?" Georgia asked, they all piled into the van that was behind the couple and drove off to the home they would stay at for two weeks.

**Phew, typing takes a lot out of ya, so I hope you liked it, THIS WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! It had 2202 words in it, so anyways, please review, PM me, give me suggestions, or whatever. And I will see you all next time, so, till next time all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, I took a slight break(Okay, a long one), I apologize for leaving you guys hangin', and I apologize for making you wait for me to update like I'm some celebrity, but here you go, chapter 8(i think) anyways, hope you like it, and all that stuff. I am going to warn you now, there will be little to no humor in this chapter, there will be manners involved, and I'm sorry if it is boring. Huge thanks to BlackAcez, he gave me the idea for this chapter, if you haven't already, check out his profile. Please review, and I will see you at the bottom of the page.**

The car ride to George and Georgia's house was boring, and silent, and awkward, Lexy, Gumball, and Sam were crammed in the back seat, George was driving as slow as possible, and Georgia was taking no care to control her breathing volume. Sam was thinking about how this trip was already a bummer. He leaned one the window and looked out, he would much rather be a person on _that_ side of the window, walking down the street to who-knows-where with freedom. The car then slowed and came to a stop. Sam looked away from the window to see that they had stopped in front of a building.

"Well, here it is." Georgia said. The kids piled out and looked up at the building. It was an apartment with red walls and brown floors. It reeked of mold.

"Let's go." George unloaded the car, and took what was theirs. They then trekked up the stairs the the top floor. They got up there and Sam saw that the doors up here smelled worse than just about anything else. They walked down the hall and stopped at one mid-way down the hall.

"Here we are, home-sweet-home." Georgia said to the kids, they walked in and Sam looked around, there were two beds, both king-sized, the carpet was brown with specs of blue, a small TV sat on a worn dresser across from the beds, and a bathroom could be seen to the left. Sam set his bag down and walked over to the bed, and sat down on it. It felt a great deal softer than it looked. He laid down with a sigh.

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" Lexy asked.

"You kids are going to sleep in that bed, and me and Georgia are sleeping in this one." George said.

"Okay." Lexy said, she then walked over to the bed with Sam on it and laid down next to him, hitting the bed with a sigh. Sam was now very nervous, he began to sweat.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sam said, he then walked into the bathroom. He looked into the dusty mirror and splashed some water on his face. 'Guys, I don't want you taking control, I want to make a good impression on George and Georgia.' Sam thought.

'Aww, don't be like that, you'll need us, how about this, when you _want_ us to, we will, but other than that, we'll be out of your hair.' Logan thought.

'Logan does make a compelling argument Samuel, it would be hard to deny.' Chester said.

'Fine, fine, just, leave me alone until I need you guys.' Sam said, he walked back out into the room where the others were discussing dinner plans.

"How about the steak house?" George suggested.

"No Grandpa, Sam's a vegetarian." Gumball said.

"How about that nice little shop down the street, what was it called?" Georgia asked.

"Vegan ville?" George said.

"Yeah, that's the place." George said.

"No, it doesn't have meat." Lexy said.

"How about Red Lobster?" Sam suggested. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"So it's settled, we'll have Red Lobster." Georgia said. Everyone then went back to business. Sam sat on the bed again, followed by Gumball. They sat back and sighed.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Gumball asked Sam.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Well, I guess we could walk around outside." Gumball said.

"Okay, yeah." Sam said.

"Can I come with you guys? Grandpa George is trying to 'persuade' Grandma Georgia, if you know what I mean." Lexy said.

"Sure." Gumball said. They got up and walked out the door, walked down the flight of steps and onto the street.

"Where to?" Sam asked.

"Well, we could go over to the boardwalk." Lexy said.

"Yeah, that sounds fun, let's go." Sam said, they then set off toward the boardwalk, talking all the way, once, Sam made Lexy laugh, but that's all that happened before they got to their destination. They saw kids running in all directions, adults telling their crying children to shut up, and teenagers hanging out, it was just a classic amusement park/boardwalk(whatever you call it).

"What should we do first?" Gumball asked the others.

"We could get some cotton candy, then we could go on some rides." Lexy said.

"Okay, let's get some cotton candy." Sam said. They walked over, got their cotton candy, and walked away. They then went to a line to start a series of rides. After a while, they decided to go on a ferris wheel that was right in the middle of the boardwalk. They waited, and waited, and waited(I think you get the idea) then finally, they got to the front of the line.

"Finally, let's do this." Gumball said, the three started walking up when the operator of the ride told them that there was only two people per seat.

"You guys go ahead, I'll just wait for a loner to come." Sam said.

"Nah, I'm actually gonna go get a snack, you guys can go." Gumball said, Sam took the hint and sat next to Lexy in the seat. The operator strapped the metal bar over their laps, and the ride started. Every few seconds, the ride would stop for another rider to get on. That's when, Sam and Lexy were left at the top of the ferris wheel, left with a great view of not only the boardwalk and it's hundreds of people bustling about, but the ocean, with the sun starting to set.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Lexy asked.

"Yeah, you are. Uh, I mean, yeah, it is." Sam quickly corrected himself.

"It just makes you want to stay up here forever." Lexy said, she was surveying the sunset, with two shining eyes.

"You have no idea." Sam said. He then sighed. "Lexy, I've been dying to tell you something." Sam said.

"You can tell me, we're friends." Lexy said.

"Right, friends." Sam muttered.

"Anyways, what did you want to tell me?" Lexy asked.

"Well, uh, I..." Sam started, but he then realized he couldn't do this, he was too scared. "I just wanted to tell you that, um, you have a little bit of cotton candy on your face." Sam told her. Lexy wiped the barely visible pink cotton candy from her face and smiled.

"Thanks, that would've been there all night if you hadn't told me, that reminds me, we have to get going for dinner." Lexy said. The ferris wheel started to lower and stopped at the bottom and they got off to see Gumball chatting with a girl.

"Gumball, we have to go back for dinner." Sam said. He then looked over at the girl. "He gives food to charity, he's a pretty swell guy." He whispered to her, she looked at Gumball with a look of admiration. "Anyways, let's go." They walked away, and to the apartment to get ready to go to dinner.

"Hello children, where did you go?" Georgia asked them when they got through the door.

"The boardwalk." Lexy answered.

"Was it fun?" George asked.

"Yeah, it was." Sam said. He then walked over to his traveler's bag, pulled out some clothes(with cologne tucked between them) and went into the bathroom to change. He walked out wearing a black short-sleeve over shirt with a collar that was faced pointed up, a white under shirt, and black dress pants. Next Gumball went in, emerging wearing jeans, and a nice dress shirt, then George, then Georgia, then... Lexy.

"How do I look?" Lexy asked Sam and Gumball.

"AMAZING! SPECTACULAR! BEAUTIFUL!" Sam thought. "You look nice." Sam said.

"Yeah." Gumball said.

"Thanks." Lexy said smiling.

"Let's go kids." Georgia said, they walked out the door and to the car. They drove and reached their destination within five minutes. They walked in, and were seated and waited immediately(Unlike some restaurants *cough* Centro Brasserie*cough*)

"What would you like to order?" The waiter asked.

"I would like soup please, extra carrots." Georgia said.

"Me too." George said.

"I would like lobster please, with a side of butter sauce." Lexy said.

"I want some crab please." Gumball said.

"Salad for me please." Sam said. The waiter finished writing down their orders and walked away to get their food, they came back almost right away(or so it felt) and started handing out their food. Sam was about to eat when Chester intervened.

'Samuel, you need to place you napkin in your lap, it is a good way to show manners.' Chester said. Sam mentally groaned, but put his napkin in his lap. He then started to reach for a fork.

'Ah ah ah, that's for meat dude, the salad fork is the small one.' Logan said. Sam picked up the small fork. He then started eating.

'Wipe the lettuce from your face.' Logan said. Sam wiped his face.

"So, how do you like your food?" Georgia asked everyone.

"It's good." Gumball said.

"It's great actually." Lexy said.

"I like it." Sam said smiling. He then went back to eating, his personalities were giving him tips, pointers, and almost anything else. By the end of the night, Sam might have looked like the most well mannered, polite kid ever. They drove home and got into the apartment.

"We're going to bed kids, we'll be right over here if you need us." George said, he turned the lights off, and he and Georgia climbed into bed. Sam got into bed too, along with Gumball, and Lexy. Lexy was in the middle, Sam was on the left and Gumball on the right. The TV was on, providing a small light, and Sam was beat, but he couldn't sleep. Soon, it was the middle of the night, and he was still awake, but then, he felt something, he looked over and saw that Lexy had rolled over, she now had her head on his shoulder, she started snuggling into his chest. He smiled and finally fell asleep, holding his crush in his arms.

**Hope you liked it, sorry if it was boring, but eh, you wanted another chapter, once again, huge thanks to BlackAcez, and make sure to check out his profile if you haven't already, till net time all.**


End file.
